The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, & Vesper
by Musical Ninja
Summary: Marissa is reincarnated into the world of one of her favorite shows. She teams up with Ladybug and Cat Noir to protect Paris as the hero Vesper. Will her presence make a difference? Read and find out.
1. Dear Princess

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is property of the respective creators and studios.

**Author's Note:** This is a project that was started by myself and my good friend Queen of Angels Yuki. She thought it would be better to post this story on my account instead of hers.

Anyway, in this story, an OC of hers, Marissa, is reincarnated into another world, that of Miraculous Ladybug, and is even given her own miraculous. She even becomes part of their team. Does she truly have what it takes to be a hero? Let's find out.

* * *

**Episode 1: Dear Princess**

I always loved stories about people saving the day love from others. Something that made reality something just unique. So when I died my story ended but I wrote it in a book. Don't ask me how my old memory is still intact, because I don't know.

When I started out in life, I was young and innocent, but as I grew I was bullied on the bus for being different and day after day I felt worthless. These kids took away my strength and they felt stronger because of it.

What people don't realize the more you push the more people want to fight back but they feel so hopeless and sometimes they take it back by helping the bullying along. That's what Dillon did to me. He hurt me deeply but I survived by listening to music. It helped me alot. I was still scared but I felt safer. This happens on a bus. I remember them saying words aren't bullying, but they are they hurt and can cause so much pain and anger.

I always wanted revenge on them. I wanted so much to hurt them. The adults in my life failed me so many times the ones on the bus, the ones in school, maybe that's why I wanted to take it into my own hands. But it didn't help when I hit a kid it didn't solve my problems it made it worse I got into trouble.

There was a girl named Page who turned all of my so called friends away from me so I felt like excluding someone who took her side. Charles her hurt me and that's why I hated him. So our games became something else. Something without him. But it didn't change anything Page was still mean and only my favorite club helped me get away.

There were some teachers that helped. Miss Wendy, she was nice. She knew just what to say. Mr August, a great history teacher who always made it fun to learn. Mrs. Brisby, who never gave up on me even when I was difficult. There were two more but its better I don't say more. I've had some pretty great teachers and a great life after them. They saved me in more ways than one.

So I'm grateful. I'm grateful to my mom, my teachers and even my dad who've supported me even when I took things out on them and even when I don't show it but I love them so much.

So here is some of my life on a platter but I have to say maybe it will inspire others to do better… and maybe in another life it will help me live in a better tomorrow.

I died because I got sick and now I live for something important in my next life.

* * *

-16 years later in miraculous ladybug-

Marissa remembered when she was reborn to the world of her 5th favorite show. A computer animated one, one of the many reasons she liked it. And in this world she was rich and beautiful. Not only that, she had parents who, like in her previous life, loved her dearly. She also had three older brothers who doted on her a lot. This continued even when they got older and her brother traveled overseas.

She had blonde hair that ended just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing blue. Her head was clearly a different shape and her body had a slight athletic build she adorned. a white shirt with an old fashioned black corset seemed to look perfect on her body as did the long black jeans and needle noise bowtie. She pushed back her long curly blonde hair and checked to make sure she didn't need a hair tie. She lowered her fingertips and tightened the boots.

She walked into a limo her mother sitting next to her.

"So you're running for mayor of Paris next election? That's exciting. I mean, moving here is pretty cool too." Marissa said to her mother. The woman smiled though honestly she was thinking about being the only one to know about Ladybug and Cat Noir's secret identities.

"I'm glad you like Paris so far," said her mother. "And who knows. You might even meet those amazing heroes that live here. I believe their names are Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Yeah sounds cool." Marissa felt the limo stop and the driver opened the door and Marissa stepped out a bodyguard stood behind her looking around and making sure no one was gonna hurt her. They both walked up the steps with a bunch of other students. This did not go unnoticed by the students.

"Who's the new girl with the bodyguard?" asked a boy who was watching.

"I think that's Charlotte Mérante's daughter," said his friend.

"Charlotte Mérante?" asked a girl who was walking by. "You mean the owner of the all those gaming and design companies who married that American hotel owner?"

"Yeah. Her," said the boy. "Her daughter just went inside the school."

"Awesome," the girl said with a smile.

-classroom-

Marissa entered her new classroom and looked around for a place to sit. She saw a seat next Adrien Agreste. A smile slowly formed before she took a seat next to him.

"Hi," said Adrien.

"Hi I'm Marissa." She was next to the one and only Cat Noir and wondered how she should play it ...ok she wanted to have a bit of fun. "So you're Cat Noir aren't you." It was a whisper to his ear but it was still a little nerve wracking.

Adrien flinched a little. "Uh. Heh heh. Funny. Alya said I kinda look like him too."

"Hey, dude," a boy greeted. "Whoa! This the new girl?"

"Yeah," said Adrien. "Marissa, this is my best friend Nino."

"Great meeting you Marissa," said Nino.

"I know you are you can say your not but I won't believe it." Marissa whispered to Adrien in a simple tone. Before she pulled out her notebook to take notes.

Nino sat down and then told her, "Uh, not to be rude, but I sit there."

"Oh sorry I just really wanted to sit next to him. His dad and my mom know each other and they're coming over to my moms house." Marissa sweetly said cuddling Adrien's arm.

"You're dad's leaving the house?" Nino asked Adrien in surprise.

"I guess," said Adrien. "Assuming her mother is Charlotte Mérante."

"Yes she is we get to spend a bunch of time." Marissa smiled happily.

"Oh. So your Charlotte Mérante's daughter," said Adrien.

"I've got a suggestion," said a girl with dark skin and glasses who entered with a girl with blue hair. "You could swipe Chloe's seat."

"Whoa!" Nino said, jumping back. "You want me to swipe Chloe's spot?! She'll murder me!"

"Don't worry. We'll protect you," said the blue haired girl, sweetly. She looked at Marissa and said, "Hi. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm a huge fan of your mom's work."

"Yeah. She's an aspiring designer," said the dark skinned girl. "I'm Alya Ceasire. Is it true that your father is running for mayor of Paris?"

"Yeah." Marissa smiled at her.

That was when they heard a familiar annoying laugh and saw a blonde girl enter the classroom. "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! My father has won the election three times in a row. Why should this election be any different?"

"Because my father intends to win and he has an amazing campaign strategy," said Marissa.

"Whatever," said Chloe. "And I'm guessing Nino was moved."

"Yes," said Marinette. "Marissa wanted to sit with her mom's friend's son, so Nino agreed to move to the next front row seat."

"That's my seat!" Chloe snapped.

"Yeah. But Ms. Bustier thinks I mess around too much in the back," said Nino.

"And you'll just copy Sabrina's work anyway. So move along," said Alya, pointed to the back.

Chloe growled, turned around with a huff, and marched to the back. Sabrina followed close behind. Once she was seated, Nino sat down and Ms. Bustier came in.

"Good morning everyone!" She happily said. "You've all probably noticed by now but we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome miss Marissa Mérante."

"Hello, Ms. Bustier," everyone said.

She did a smooth bow. Before taking a seat again. "Thank you."

As Ms. Bustier began the lesson, Marissa stealthily looked from Marinette to Adrien. A thought then occurred to her. If she left everything to Master Fu, Ladybug and Cat Noir would end up with the same unnecessary fights and confusions. Then again she kinda liked Adrien ever since she first the show. Her heart skipped a beat every time one of his scenes came up.

"I like both you and Cat Coir." She said in a sweet tone.

"Really?" Adrien asked, blushing.

"Of course. Don't worry I'll keep your secret." She kissed his cheek.

Adrien stiffened. "How do you know it's true? Maybe I just kinda look like him."

She went up to his ear. "I was in Paris a few weeks ago and took a picture of you changing back."

Adrien gulped and said, "No one can know."

"I said I wouldn't tell." She smiled at him.

"Is my lesson interrupting your conversation?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Uh. No. Sorry, Ms. Bustier," said Adrien.

"Then please pay attention," said Ms. Bustier. "You can have whatever conversation you want after class."

With that, Adrien and Marissa stayed quiet and let the teacher continue to teach her class. Adrien spent half his time worrying about whether or not Hawk Moth would figure out she knew. If he did find that out, then he might target Marissa.

Marissa was clinging to Adrien during class, much to Chloe's annyonce. Marinette looked concerned about that. This girl could be competition for Adrien's feelings.

-after class-

Marissa smiled as she held Adrien's arm still on the way out. "Oh hey, Marinette, do you perhaps wish to join me and Adrien for our dinner. My mom loves aspiring designers."

"She does?" Marinette asked with her face lit up. "Wait. How did you know that I design?"

"I may have mentioned that you won a hat design contest," said Adrien, chuckling.

"Oh yeah. I remember you sneezing when you tried to put it on," Marinette said with a laugh.

Adrien laughed as well and explained to Marissa, "Her hat had a pigeon feather in it. I'm allergic to feathers. It's not a serious allergy, but I do sneeze a lot and my nose gets clogged."

"It's true," said Marinette. "I saw it."

"I'm sure it is so would you like it." She sweetly said in a sweet tone.

"I'll have to ask my parents. But I'd love to come over to your house," Marinette happily said.

"Call them on the way there." She grabbed her hand and dragged her into the limo Adrien laughed a little before taking a seat next to Marissa.

* * *

-Marissa's mansion-

The limo was just pulling up as Marinette got off the phone with her parents. The door had just opened when she said the good news.

"My parents said it's okay," said Marinette as she got out. "My dad wished he could've swung by with some pastries to give you and your family for desert. They make great pastries."

"No worries we're having the worlds best chef cook for us." Marissa sweetly said she took out her notebook for music.

"Are you working on some new songs?" Marinette asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She sweetly said.

"You write songs?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, she's a singer. Didn't you know that?" Marinette asked him. "Her stage name is Stardust."

"You're Stardust?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty well known by super fans my mom even makes out Its for me. My new song Witch Hunt is gonna be my opening to my next show and I'm having auditions."

"Really?!" Marinette asked in excitement. "Can Alya and I try out? And our other classmates too?"

"Sure," said Marissa.

"Welcome home, miss Marissa," a maid happily said. "And this must be young Adrien. And I see you brought over a new friend as well. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Marissa, Adrien, and Marinette entered with the maid following behind they saw a woman with blue piercing eyes long blonde hair that went up to her chest a white blouse and a blue skirt. She had two beauty marks; one under her right eye and one under her lip. She wore a brown choker around her neck, a white top that exposed her shoulders, a long brown skirt, and black heels.

"Welcome home, Marissa," said her mother. She smiled. "And you must be Gabriel's boy. Your father is here in the dining hall."

"Great," said Adrien.

The woman walked up to the kids and finally noticed Marinette. "And who is this young lady?"

"Yes this is Marinette." Marissa said in a gentle tone. She took a moment to see her siblings and father sitting at the table.

For a moment Marinette's voice was stuck in her throat. A gentle nudge from her bag snapped her back to reality. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mérante! I'm a big fan of you and Mr. Agreste!"

A curly blonde blue eyed man looked at her from the table before walking up to them he had pierced ears and a dog collar. Red glasses were on his face. "Hello, Marinette. It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Mérante," Marinette nervously said.

"No need for formality, dear. I took my wife's name for the same reason. I'd like you to call me Yuri." He smiled at her.

"Yes, sir. I mean, Yuri," said Marinette. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"It's alright." He put out his hand for her to shake.

Marinette took a deep breath and then took his hand and shook it. "It's such an honor to meet one of the candidates for mayor. My parents saw your campaign video online and were moved. I think you have their votes. You'd have mine too if I were old enough to vote."

"Thanks, Marinette. That means a lot," said Yuri. "Come and meet the rest of the family."

He brought her to the table and sat her down next to a boy that looked to be at least a year or two older than Marissa. He had short black hair with a dyed brown ones under his hairline and blue eyes. He wore a gray blazer over a white collared shirt and slacks.

"Marinette, the boy next to you is our second son Loki. The eldest one is the white haired one. His name is Alexander." Said Charlotte while gesturing to a boy with pale skin, long white, hair, and green eyes.

"Pleasure, miss Marinette," Alexander said in a polite manner. "And might I say you're lovely."

"Oh. Thank you," said Marinette, flattered.

"Hay cutie." Loki said with a click and a finger pointing at her.

"Uh, hi," Marinette replied, uncomfortable.

"Loki, knock it off," said another black haired boy. This one had one blue eye and one gold. "Sorry about him. I'm Vince, number three."

"Oh come on, Vince. Don't spoil his fun you know he likes flirting," said a blonde boy with blue eyes that looked the most like Yuri.

"Damien, we are not encouraging this," said Vince.

"You're a fun killer, Vince," a younger girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said with her cheeks puffed.

"No I'm not, Affie," Vince argued. "I'm just being responsible because my older brothers are useless."

"Affie?" Adrien asked.

"Short for Aphrodite," said Charlotte.

"My little sister," Marissa said as the little girl hugged her Adrien saw his father sitting at the dining table as before.

"Sorry about this we were talking about that idea I had, Gabriel."

"Yes," said Gabriel, his chin resting on his folded hands. "Yes. You were suggesting that we arrange a marriage between your eldest daughter and my son."

"What!" both Adrien and Marissa said at the same time only to be ignored.

"Yes I think it would work in both our interests. And this way you have someone you know is perfect for Adrien. So what do you say, Gabriel?" She smiled at him with a gentle look.

Gabriel was silent in thought for a moment. And then he said, "Yes. I believe Marissa would make a lovely wife for Adrien."

"Father!" Adrien protested.

"It's not a bad thing, Adrien," said said Gabriel.

"But I don't want my future wife chosen for me. I wanna meet her on my own," Adrien pleaded.

"This isn't up for discussion, Adrian." Gabriel said in a clear cut tone as Marissa eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

But she wasnt gonna argue.

Marinette wanted to protest as well, but she felt it was not her place to speak up. Aphrodite then spoke up.

"What is it, Mari?" She asked. "Don't you wanna marry Adrien?"

"I'm fine with it." It was a lie being forced into a marriage would only force so many issues. But she knew if she argued she would get the same answer as Gabriel.

"Marissa, are you okay?" Her father asked in concern.

"I think we can have a marriage contract printed by tomorrow," said Marissa's mother. "And don't worry, honey, it's not until after you graduate from high school."

"Right." She took a seat trying hard not to cry.

"Hey, sis, is something wrong?" Alexander asked his sister.

"Do you need a hug?" Aphrodite asked.

"I've got this," said Yuri, pushing past them. He lifted his eldest daughters chin and looked her in the face. "Would you like some space?"

"Yeah I need some space." Marissa was so sad.

"Okay, honey. You can go upstairs to your room for now," said Yuri in understanding. And then he whispered, "I'll try to talk to her."

"Don't bother. It won't help." Affie said in a simple tone.

* * *

\- Marissa's room-

Marissa sat in her room her anger and sadness boiled singing a little to calm down wishing she had someone to listen to her before taking a few solid breaths and calming herself in hopes of pushing the emotion deep down in her chest.

These emotions did not go unnoticed by a certain miraculous holder.

-dining room-

Gabriel felt something inside him. He had a feeling what it was and stood up.

"Charlotte, I'm not feeling-" he started. But he stopped before finishing his sentence. "Never mind it must have been air in my stomach." He sat back down

"That was…. Unexpected," said Adrien. And then he turned to Marissa who was coming back from her room upstairs. "I'm so sorry, Marissa."

Marissa nodded. "It's fine. Not a big deal. I just needed to cool off."

"It was a big deal," Marinette said. "Marissa, you should be allowed to choose your own boyfriend."

"Marinette, my mother runs my life for a reason. She knows what's best for me and she didn't choose a boyfriend, she chose a future finance." She took a roll and took a bite of it.

"Does she do this for all of you?" Adrien asked Marissa's siblings.

"She will when I'm big," said Affie. "She'll choose a prince charming for me like she chose you for Mari."

"Affie, honey, don't think like that," said Yuri. "Charlotte, I think maybe you're giving our daughters some bad ideas."

"Mommy's always right, daddy," said Affie with a sweet smile.

Charlotte took several deep breaths. "Let's talk about this later."

And thats how how that discussion turned out. The rest of the night was spent discussing Charlotte's interest in what Marissa and Gabriel said about Marinette's work. In addition, Charlotte offered Marinette the opportunity to work on the wardrobe for Marissa's next concert.

* * *

-The next day -

Marissa was writing down some lyrics from a music vidio. Of course for some reason no one had heard of it.

Honestly it probably just didn't exist in this world. She did like Adrien and honestly she didn't enjoy her mother controlling it.

"Adrien, is it true? Your dad got you a fiancee?!" Nino shouted looking both excited and worried.

"Nino, shhh!" Adrien said, trying to quiet him down. "Can we not announce that story to the whole school? That's how rumors start."

"Sorry, man," said Nino. "But it's just so crazy. I mean, engaged at fourteen?"

"And besides its kinda too late. Everyone knows!" Chloe angrily said storming over looking ready to kill Marissa as she stormed over to her.

"I can't fix anything so getting angry won't help and even if it did do you honestly think anything you say or do to me will change anything?" Marissa coldly said as Chloe stopped in her tracks.

"She's right," said Marinette, standing next to Marissa. "All that will happen is you getting in trouble with the teacher. Or ruining whatever reputation you still have."

"Good morning," said Ms. Bustier. "Chloe, would you be so kind as to sit down? I have something important to tell everyone."

Chloe angrily went back to her desk and sat down.

"Thank you," the teacher said. "Now, there's been a slight change to our career experience field trip. A new hotel that just recently had its grand opening has offered to host our trip instead of the Grande Paris hotel."

"What?!" Chloe angrily asked. "What place is this?!"

"It's called the Olympus," Ms. Bustier answered. "And it's owned by Mr. Yuri Mérante."

"So we're going to Marissa's dad's hotel? Cool!" Nino said.

"Of course we are. Not that my mom and dad making my life harder helps." Marissa muttered to herself.

"We'll be going the week after the election," said Ms. Bustier. "And the manager has already made up your assignments."

She laid her head on her desk groaning deeply.

* * *

-later at lunch-

Marissa was looking at her uncle's picture. Well she played the lyrics of the song chords. As Marinette came over.

"I just finished these designs for your costumes," she said while handing over her sketchbook.

"Thanks, Mari. Hey wanna hear one the new song I came up with." Marissa asked. She definitely needed to vent.

"Sure!" Marinette happily said.

**I'm caught up in your expectations**

**You're trying to make me live your dream**

**But I'm causing you so much frustration**

**And you only want the best for me**

**You wanted me to show more interests**

**To always keep a big bright smile**

**Be that pinky little perfect princess**

**But I'm not that type of child**

**And this storm is rising inside of me**

**Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?**

**It's getting harder to breathe**

**It hurts deep inside**

**Just let me be**

**Who I am**

**It's what you really need to understand**

**And I hope so hard for the pain to go away**

**And it's torturing me**

**But I can't break free**

**So I cry and cry but just won't get it out**

**The Silent Scream**

**Tell me why you're putting pressure on me**

**And everyday you cause me harm**

**That's the reason why I feel so lonely**

**Even though you hold me in your arms**

**Wanna put me in a box of glitter**

**But I'm just trying to get right out**

**And now you're feeling so so bitter**

**Because I let you down**

**And this storm is rising inside of me**

**Don't you feel that our whole worlds collide?**

**It's getting harder to breathe**

**It hurts deep inside**

**Just let me be**

**Who I am**

**It's what you really need to understand**

**And I hope so hard for the pain to go away**

**And it's torturing me**

**But I can't break free**

**So I cry and cry but just won't get it out**

**The Silent Scream**

**Can't you see how I cry for help**

**Cause you should love me just for being myself**

**I'll drown in an ocean**

**Of pain and emotion**

**If you don't save me right away**

**Just let me be**

**Who I am**

**It's what you really need to understand**

**And I hope so hard for the pain to go away**

**And it's torturing me**

**But I can't break free**

**So I cry and cry but just won't get it out**

**The Silent Scream**

**My Silent Scream**

She quietly finished with a few chords.

Marinette gave her a sympathetic look. "Is it about your mother? Is she upsetting you?"

"Something like that. It's not a big deal." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Those lyrics seem to say differently," said Marinette. "Marissa, you're my friend. I won't judge you."

Finally anger and pain rose to the surface before she squashed it again. "I'm fine getting angry or sad won't change it. It's more likely to get me akumatized then help."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help," said Marinette. She then noticed the pictures. "Is that Jagged Stone? He's my all time favorite!"

"Yeah. He's my uncle though he changed his first and last name which I still don't understand." Marissa rubbed her neck while smiling.

Marinette laughed a little and said, "He likely did it to reflect his image on stage."

"Yeah well he's at my dad's hotel so one of you might get to be a goffer for him." Marissa joked a little, laughing a little.

"Maybe it'll be me," Marinette said with a laugh. Marissa giggled as well.

"Girl, I know you'll do well if so," she said. The girls did a fist bump..

* * *

\- Marissa's home next day-

Marissa was working again on her song a smile coming to her lips. Her drive on the way there came to a halt when a man was in the middle of the road and had dropped some of his groceries. She even knew who he was. She opened the door despite the protests of her body guard and helped him pick it up.

"Let me help you," Marissa said while picking up his fallen groceries and helping him back to his feet.

"Thank you, young lady," he said.

"No problem." She put the groceries in the bag.

"Such kindness is not easy to find in a person at times," the old man said. "You look familiar."

"Oh yeah I'm a star actually." Marissa said in a sweet tone her driver beeped. "I should go I have school be safe."

She got back into the car and they drove off. As the car drove away, the old man seemed to get an idea. Suddenly, a small green creature that looked like a turtle appeared.

"I hope you're not thinking about giving her the miraculous I think you're giving her," the creature said. "That one didn't work out so well the last time."

"I'm certain she is the right one," said the old man. "I can just see she has a good heart."

"Well, you were right about the other two. So you must be right about her," said the creature.

* * *

-in Marissa's house-

"Welcome home, Mari!" Her little sister happily said. "Did you see Daddy's new video?"

"Hey I need a moment alone, sister." She said in a calm tone. Before walking up to her room. Back at her locker she had found something pretty girl from Chloe and at that point she just broke down.

Crying on her desk her anger and sadness. "I'm the queen of mean because I like a guy? I'm the queen if cruel because my mom forced something that maybe I'd like to marry the guy but she didn't ask how is this fair!"

* * *

-Hawk Moth's lair-

The window opened and several butterflies scattered. He grinned as he felt the overwhelming negative emotions.

"Yes. The sadness, anger, and frustration of your mother controlling your life," he said. "What a perfect host for my akuma."

A butterfly landed in Hawk Moth's palm. Hawk Moth covered the butterfly with his other hand, pouring dark energy into it. He removed his hand and revealed that the white butterfly had turned black and purple. The butterfly then flew out of his hand.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!" Hawk Moth ordered.

The butterfly flew out the window in search of it's target.

* * *

-Marissa's room-

Marissa was still very upset after what happened with Chloe. She held the song it was apparently the one she made for this worlds decedents.

She was so upset she failed to notice the akuma until it landed on her book, turning it black. She then heard Hawk Moth speaking in her head.

"Queen of Mean, I am Hawk Moth," he said. "Your life is being manipulated by others. So I'm giving you the power to take control of everyone else. Everyone you want to control, you can put them in a dream state. All I ask in return are the miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"Of course hawk moth I will show the true power of the queen of mean." She said in pure obedience as a black mist came over her.

Once the mist cleared Marissa looked completely different. She had white skin and black hair. Her eyes had black eyeliner streaming down her face, giving her the appearance of crying, along with black lipstick. Her outfit was an all black ball gown with no sleeves and a wrap over her shoulders and fingerless gloves that reached her elbows. Her look was complete with a black crown and a scepter made out of paper and leather and the top was pure black it looked like a real scepter.

The Queen of mean appeared before the scene. She opened her door ready to wait. "I have a plan Hawk Moth but I need a day to complete it."

"I expect success," said Hawk Moth. "Will you need your original form?"

"Yes I'll need to go incognito." She sweetly said a cold smile formed on her lips.

"Very well. You may switch between forms," said Hawk Moth.

She changed her form into her normal form.

* * *

-At school the next day-

The students arrived at school and went to class like always. Today, however, two students noticed something different about one of their classmates. Adrien and Marinette could not put their fingers on it, but something about Marissa seemed off.

"Oh look who's back. The boyfriend stealer or queen of mean." Chloe taunted Marissa glared at her with a hate filled stare.

"Chloe, shove it up your ass. And how about taking your akumatizing butt in the back where you belong."

Everyone gasped. "Marissa! Is something wrong?" Ms. Bustier asked.

"Nothings wrong with me. I'm just acting like she wanted queen of mean." She took a seat next to Adrien kissing him on the lips.

Chloe gasped in shock. When the two parted, Adrien looked equally shocked, as did Marinette.

"He's my husband to be. So give up Chloe," Marissa declared.

"Marissa, what's gotten into you?" Adrien asked. "This isn't like you."

"I'm just acting how she wants." She started studying she'd wait for Chloe to be alone. Then she turned her into a bitch.

"Marissa, you don't have to lower yourself to her level," said Adrien.

Marissa would have been impressed if not for the whole she wasn't actually Marissa thing. "Maybe not but if she wanted a queen of mean she got her wish."

"Marissa," Adrien said in concern.

* * *

-After class-

Chloe's friend Sabrina was gone and if gave her the chance of a lifetime so she changed into her akuma form and walked out.

"Well well well the bitch is all alone. Well, doggy, I think it's time you meet the real queen of mean." Her wand pointed at Chloe before she screamed.

* * *

-with Marinette-

Marinette was leaving with Alya. Marissa was still on her mind.

"I'm worried, Alya," said Marinette. "What if Chloe really messed her up?"

"Then we'll help Marissa," said Alya. "We're not letting Chloe get away with it."

Suddenly a dog ran passed them its tail between its legs. It was a shih tzu with blonde fur. Its hair was being held up by a band that looked familiar.

"Was that a dog?" Alya asked, pointing at the dog.

"Yep. A blonde shih tzu" Marinate said in confusion Marissa came out with Adrien clinging to him again.

"Marissa, don't you have to get ready for an upcoming concert?" Adrien asked her in concern.

"That's not for a few more days. Besides I have something to announce myself." She smiled a cool tone. Before walking over to the courtyard. It was time for her true plan to be put into motion.

"An announcement?" Alya asked in curiosity while whipping out her phone. "This could be blog worthy."

Marinette was concerned. She opened her bag where a small red creature with black spots was hiding.

"Tikki, this is getting more than a little disturbing," said Marinette.

"I know," said Tikki. "First, Marissa's mimicking Chloe's attitude in class. Then, a blonde shih tzu wanders by. And now, Marissa has an announcement. Something strange is going on."

"I hope it doesn't have anything to do with akumas," said Marinette while rushing towards the crowd.

Suddenly her friends body changed to everyone's surprise a blackness shot through her turning several people into a black cloak. "Those who were kind shall be consumed by a daydream those who were cruel shall be turned into the beasts they are." Ayla had ducked just in time as did Adrien and Marinette unfortunately everyone else was not so lucky she had turned the rest of the class into black cloaked silver masked daydreamers.

Marinette ducked behind a wall and Tikki flew out of her bag. "This is bad. Tikki, we have to transform before this gets any worse!"

"Can't imagine anything being worse than this, but I agree," said Tikki.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette shouted. After a flash of light, Marinette became the heroine, Ladybug.

Adrien was hiding behind a trash can when a small black cat like creature flew out of his shirt.

"Looks like your girlfriend got akumatized, Adrien," said the creature.

"She's not my girlfriend, Plagg!" Adrien barked.

"Wife to be then. She does like you. You realize that right." Plagg remarked.

Adrien groaned and said, "I get it. But this wasn't my idea. My father arranged it."

"Whether you did or not doesn't really matter right now," said Plagg, waving a paw. "This girl actually likes you, Ladybug doesn't; not like that anyway. Instead of going for a girl who doesn't, go for one who does."

Adrien looked back at the Queen of Mean. "If she does have feelings for me, maybe I can get through to her."

"Uh, yeah, no offense, Adrien, but I think Cat Noir might be better for this," said Plagg in a blunt tone. "I've seen girls have a thing for the last Cat Noir and ending up in the same way as her. They didn't listen even if they liked them."

"She's not like them," Adrien insisted, rushing out into the open. "Marissa! Marissa, you have to stop!"

"Why should I?" Queen of Mean asked. "After everything that happened, why should I even try? I will get the miraculous for Hawk Moth."

"Hawk Moth?!" Adrien asked in fear. "You can't trust anything he promises!"

"Queen of Mean," Hawk Moth said in her mind. "Adrien is not a threat, you know this. But he could be in danger should Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive to stop you. If you care for him, do not let him get involved."

"Don't worry. He'll be perfectly safe," said Queen of Mean with a smirk. "Adrien, you've been so great to me since we met, I want to offer you the opportunity to be my king."

"What?!" Adrien asked.

"I will keep you safe from danger," said Queen of Mean, smiling gently.

"Marissa, you have to snap out of it," Adrien pleaded.

In a flash Queen of Mean was face to face with Adrien. He tried to back away, but Queen of Mean grabbed his arm. "I'm fine, Adrien. But it might not be safe here once Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive. Let me at least get you away from here."

Queen of Mean was about to take him away when something smacked her hand and separated her and Adrien. Queen of Mean stumbled backwards and looked to see Ladybug scoop Adrien up in her arms and take him away. This made her very angry.

"Ladybug how dare you!" A blackness roomed over them as her tears dripped down her cheek causing those around her to attack them.

Alya was still filming with her phone when that happened. She panned over to herself and said, "Well, you've seen it viewers. Ladybug has arrived. Which means Cat Noir can't be far behind. Keep watching for more."

* * *

-with Ladybug and Adrien-

"Uh, Ladybug, I think we're in trouble!" Adrien said in alarm.

Ladybug looked back and gasped when she saw the Queen of Mean's minions chasing them. She dodged them a few times before landing on the ground. She set Adrien down and spun her yo-yo.

"Get out of here! It's not safe!" Ladybug urgently said.

"Okay. Be careful," said Adrien before running into the subway.

While Ladybug fought off the minions, Adrien stopped to catch his breath. Plagg flew out of his shirt and gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"Don't you dare say 'I told you so'," Adrien growled. "Plagg, claws out!"

Right on cue, Plagg flew into Adrien's ring and turned him into his alter ego, Cat Noir. Cat Noir then ran up to the street and jumped into help Ladybug.

"You need some help, bugaboo?" he asked.

"What have I said about calling that?" Ladybug asked while trying to hit a minion. "And yes. We have to get back to the school. The boss is there."

Cat Noir nodded the normal calm girl who was now the Queen of Mean appeared before them. "Those who dream way there souls on those who do not. Hand over your miraculous and I'll let you have sweet dreams. If you don't I'll make your dreams a living nightmare with my new song."

Cat Noir appeared to be thinking as he said, "Sounds tempting….. But we can't. Sorry."

"Queen of Mean, for the good of Paris and the people, we can't surrender or miraculous," said Ladybug. "Make it easy on yourself and hand of your akuma."

"Oh, Ladybug, Ladybug, I think you should know better than that. Minions bring Adrien's father and Dupain-Cheng's parents it's time to show them who's in charge." She started to move forward.

Ladybug and Cat Noir gasped. "Leave him/them alone!" They shouted, and then realized what they said in front of each other."

"You brought all of Paris into it. I'm gonna turn those you protect into my new court." She mouthed something that Hawk Moth couldn't see starting with those who you hold closest.

I'm so tired of pretending

Where's my happy ending?

She slammed down fighting them face to face using her scepter to deflect their attacks. Before punching cat noir her black tears falling down her cheeks. She held both of them off her when they tried hitting her it was like she could block of them easily.

I followed all the rules

I drew inside the lines

I never asked for anything that wasn't mine

I waited patiently for my time

But when it finally came

He called her name

And now I feel this overwhelming pain

I mean it's in my veins

I mean it's in my brain

My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train

I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame

I know exactly who to blame

Ladybug used her yoyo to grab at the scepter. But the Queen of Mean simply yanked her and made her fly into Cat Noir.

"You know, for an akumatized villain, she sure is talented," Cat Noir commented as he and Ladybug got off the ground.

"Of course she is. She trained in 7 different fighting styles." Ladybug commented knowing her favorite singer.

"How do you know that?" Cat Noir asked.

Ladybug smiled before saying, "I'm a big fan."

"Oh," said Cat Noir. "So where do you think the akuma is?"

"Probably in her scepter," said Ladybug.

"You mean the one she used to block every attack and kept our attacks at bay because if so it's not gonna be easy to break it." Cat Noir said only for a moment when the queen of mean to stop as if hesitant to fight or punch either of them.

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the queen

And there's no in between

'Cause if I can't have that

Then I would be the leader of the dark

And the bad

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the queen

"Your cataclysm might do the trick," said Ladybug. "And I think I have an idea of our opening. When she sings."

"I don't know why but it looks like she's having a hard time fighting us. Did you notice that. " Cat Noir asked as if both worried for her and thinking back he had noticed when he approached before her eyes lit but also changed back just as quickly.

"You're right," said Ladybug. "It's like she's fighting Hawk Moth. But she can't break free alone. Lucky charm!"

Ladybug shot her yoyo in the air and a light flashed. Afterwards, an object formed and landed towards Ladybug's hand. But she wasn't able to grab it and the one who did was the Queen of Mean.

"No!" Ladybug cried out.

Being nice was my pastime

But I've been hurt for the last time

And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me

The anger burns my skin, third-degree

Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea

There's nobody getting close to me

They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen

Your nightmare's my dream

Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes

She held the lucky charm which was a picture. And jumped back running over to her minions.

I never thought of myself as mean

I always thought that I'd be the queen

And there's no in between

'Cause if I can't have that

Then I would be the leader of the dark

And the bad

Now there's a devil on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

Something's pulling me

It's so magnetic

My body is moving

Unsure where I'm headed

All of my senses have left me defenseless

This darkness around me

Is promising vengeance

The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive

There's nothing to lose

When you're lonely and friendless

So my only interest is showing this princess

That I am the queen

And my reign will be endless (endless)

She disappeared into the darkness of the crowd.

I want what I deserve

I want to rule the world

Sit back and watch them learn

It's finally my turn

If they want a villain for a queen

I'm gonna be one like they've never seen

I'll show them what it means

Now that I am that

I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad

'Cause the devil's on my shoulder

Where the angels used to be

And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)

I want what I deserve

"Now what do we do?" Ladybug asked in shock. "We lost the charm."

"And the queen too...we could go see if her minions captured my- those civilians." Cat noir suggested.

"Right," said Ladybug, recovering. "Right now, those people need us. Let's go."

The heroes rushed to find the Dupain-Cheng's and Gabriel Agreste. They hoped they were not too late to protect their families.

* * *

-Hawk Moth's lair-

Hawk Moth looked concerned by the situation.

"It seems I underestimated how powerful the Queen of Mean can be," he said. "I not only put myself at risk, but Adrien was in direct danger. But it's not like I can take away her powers."

"You could if you wished." A voice said in front of him was the queen of mean. "But if you do your wife may die. I'm the closest to getting the miraculous than anyone."

Hawk Moth took a step back. "So what will you do now? Trap me in one of your dreams?"

"No no that's not my goal. You see, Hawky, I know who you are and what you want honestly it's sweet but I need your other form to gain what you want." She laughed she held out her hand.

"You're planning on using Gabriel and the Dupain-Cheng's to get to Ladybug and Cat Noir," he concluded. "You want to make it so they have no choice but to surrender their miraculous for three innocent lives."

"Yes back them into a corner. I doubt I'll have to hurt anyone but if I have to I'll send a minion at the bottom to quickly catch them." She laughed a little.

Hawk Moth turned back into Gabriel and shrugged with a smile. "It makes no difference to me what happens to them. I just need their miraculous. All that matters is Adrien and Emillie."

"Well then she'll we." She took his hand and disappeared with him.

* * *

-later at the Eiffel Tower-

Queen of mean held both Adrien's dad and Marinette's parents at the top.

"Oh no!" Ladybug cried. She heard her earrings blink. "And I don't know if I'll be able to do much with the time I have left."

"Ladybug, if you don't wish for these citizens to fall to their deaths, you will hand over your miraculous." She said pushing them to the edge to prove a point.

"Don't do it, Ladybug!" Sabine, Marinette's mother cried out. "You can't let Hawkmoth win!"

"You either, Cat Noir!" called Marinette's father Tom.

"Forget me! Protect my son!" Gabriel called. "Protect Paris!"

"You know you really should care for others, Gabriel. Like a girl who loved your son." She cruelly mocked. Pushing him near the edge. Causing to wobble a bit. Oh yes she was a bit angry.

"Marissa?!" he asked, only slightly faking shock.

She smiled before whispering in his ear. "Just because I know you as this one doesn't mean my other self didn't know didn't you wonder how I figured it out." She grabbed his hand before holding him two the edge and the lucky charm picture fell to the ground.

"Don't hurt him!" Cat Noir cried out in panic, fighting the urge to remove his ring from his finger.

Ladybug noticed the picture and started to see a pattern. The picture was pointing to the Queen of Mean's hands that was when the Queen of Mean jumped down with him in hand. "Hand over the ring and I'll hand him over don't and I'll have my minions finish him your choice, kitty."

"Wait!" Ladybug said, holding the picture. "Don't you want this?"

She looked at the picture and saw her and Adrien in it… her eyes widened before she felt the control break just enough to let go of Adrien's dad. Cat Noir used this opportunity to grab his father and get him to safety. Ladybug did the same thing with her own parents.

"Adrien….. I love you so much. I'm sorry." She cried before looking at her scepter and breaking it. A black butterfly flew out of the broken halves.

Right on cue, Ladybug caught the akuma in her yoyo and then released it. The butterfly that flew out was now white.

"Bye bye, little butterfly," she said. And then she looked at the Queen of Mean. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug tossed the picture into the air and a swarm of magical ladybugs flew out and spread everywhere. They repaired the damage caused by the Queen of Mean, healed injuries, turned minions back to normal, and even turned Chloe human again. It was like it never happened. Marissa even went back to Marissa.

Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bumped. "Pound it!"

Marissa stood up before hugging Cat Noir scouting into there pound it time.

"Wow," said Cat Noir in embarrassment. "Guess I've got a way with the ladies. Heh heh."

Ladybug let out a sigh and said, "Get her to safety. I'm short on time. Bug out!" And then she used her yoyo to leave.

Marissa whispered in his ear. "Thanks, Adrien."

"Anytime," said Cat Noir before extending his stick. "Mr. Agreste, I assume you can call your assistant for a ride. Maybe call them a ride too?"

"Uh actually I have to stay here me and Adrien's father have to talk." Marissa said sweetly a gentle smile formed on her lips.

"I'll be sure to return her home," Gabriel promised.

"And don't worry about us," said Tom. "We can walk home."

"You just get yourself taken care of, Cat Noir," said Sabine as she and her husband left. "Thank you for saving us. And send our thanks to Ladybug too."

"You're welcome," said Cat Noir. He then turned to Marissa. "You're gonna make your future husband very happy. I just hope he doesn't get jealous."

She smiled again and watched him leave. Once everyone's gone her smile turned into a frown. "Was it worth using me and hurting my family, your friend, in your scheme?" Marissa asked not expecting an actual answer.

"I was always going to turn you back," said Gabriel, with a tiny smile. "Frankly I'm surprised you still remember. Most forget after Ladybug turns them back."

"Yeah well I'm special." She sighed. "I'm surprised you aren't concerned with me telling anyone about you, Gabriel."

"You have little evidence to back up your claim," said Gabriel.

"You have a basement that is connected to your safe behind your wife's picture. Your wife is in a garden and the miraculous can bring her back that's why you want it. And I doubt you could move her. That enough?" She countered.

"You're clever," said Gabriel, actually praising her. "What would I have to do to convince you to keep my secret?"

"If I ask something of you agree to it no questions asked and if you meet a Lila don't ever let her close to Adrien. Sound fair for such a big secret?" She asked in a calm tone. Looking fairly unhappy.

Gabriel contemplated this for a bit. And then he smiled. "Yes. Very fair. Now for the most important question. Can I trust you to protect Adrien?"

"You do realize I'm a teenage girl I can't protect him from the world. Nor should you he needs friends but I will do my best to spot what I consider a bad or cruel influence. Like Chloe for example." Marissa Remarked before sighing.

"Yes. He is naive when it comes to her," said Gabriel. "She was his friend, but he seems to not see how much she tries to emulate her terrible mother."

"On a different subject if it makes you feel better I understand your desire to bring back your wife I know I would feel the same if I lost my mother." Marissa sadly said.

"I see we agree on that," said Gabriel. "And it's not like I can ask you to look the other way or anything. Correct?"

"Correct. But if you knew who Cat Noir was I doubt you'd wanna hurt him." Marissa smirked.

Gabriel glared at her. "What are you hiding?"

"I'll tell you but you can't try to steal his ring while he's with you if I do and you can't tell him I told you or you know. Deal?" She held out her hand.

"Are you mad?!" Gabriel asked angrily. "His and Ladybug's Miraculous are the key to my plan's success! Why would I not take the opportunity when it presents itself?"

"If you want to know thats my deal. And I didn't say you couldnt when he's doing his Cat Noir thing." She crossed her arms.

Gabriel groaned in frustration and shook her hand. "Deal."

"It's your son."

"Adrien?!" Gabriel asked in shock.

"Yep I have photo/ video proof." She handed him her phone.

Gabriel turned on the video and gaped at what he saw. His son's ring turned black and he became Cat Noir. He looked through the pictures and found several shots of him, leading up to his transformation. Gabriel still could not believe it. One of his enemies was really his own son.

"This can't be," said Gabriel.

"It is. And you've been hurting funny how life works huh."

"He can never know I'm Hawkmoth," Gabriel said in panic. "If he knew…. He'd never forgive me. He'd probably hate me."

"Hate is a strong word…. I'd think he'd dislike what you're doing and try to avoid getting his ring taken from you at worst." She sighed. "Anyway I'm not gonna tell him and if he ever did find out you know you can't tell him who told you say you figured it out if he does. Ok…"

"Okay," said Gabriel.

"Anyways you can have Natalie take me home. And if you ever need me I'm willing to help once in awhile just make sure you make a date with me and Adrien it's fun for both of us." Marissa waved a hand in the air. "And let him have a real party he deserves to have fun."

Gabriel responded by taking out his phone and dialling Natalie. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm at the Eiffel Tower with Marissa. When you pick me up, can you also take her home? Oh, and check in on Adrien. I want to make sure nothing happened to him in all the chaos. Thank you, Natalie." He hung up.

"So party I have an idea of a way it will be both fun and you can keep him in subtle company. If you value my opinion that is." She asked in a gentle tone.

"You seem to know my son well. So I will listen to what you have to say," said Gabriel.

"First, Nino. I know you think he's a bad influence but hes a lot nicer than Cleo and brought him out of his shell a lot."

"I see," said Gabriel. "Very well. Anything else?"

"He invites most of the class. Keep it quiet I could have at my house and only hand it to the ones I've seen actively talk to him like a real person and not a model." She handed him a list.

Gabriel read the list. "Yes. They sound nice. Adrien's actually talked about them."

"And you can judge them if you came. Even take credit might help with your relationship a bit." Marissa offered.

"That's a sweet offer, but I doubt Adrien would be pleased with me taking credit for your work," said Gabriel.

"He will if I mention how I mentioned he was a bit sad and you happen to seem very concerned. I mean I may not like what you do but I do want you to have a relationship like a parent should have." Marissa smiled at Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled back and said, "I know you weren't expecting the arranged marriage, but I'm glad I chose you as his bride."

"Thanks." Marissa smiled again.

"If you'd rather not have it be arranged, I can talk to your parents," said Gabriel.

"No this is a good way to protect him from girls like Chloe and if I did find someone I'd like you to consider I'll tell you before we call anything off fair."

"Alright," said Gabriel. "Oh. There's Natalie."


	2. Bat Miraculous

**Chapter 2: bat miraculous**

* * *

-school-

"I'm sorry repeat that?!" Nino shouted. Marissa covered his mouth making shush sound.

"I said I- Mr. Agreste's wished me to throw a party for Adrien sense he didn't have a real one and I get to choose the guest list." Marissa said in a calm tone knowing Chloe would ruin it if she was invited.

"Awesome, dudette," Nino whispered, giving her a thumbs up. "How can I help?"

"Simple give these out to the people whose name is on it. And make sure Chole doesnt find out and bring gifts." Marissa smiled at Nino.

"You got it, girl," Nino said with a salute. "Over and out."

Nino took the invitations and guest list and left the room. Marissa smiled at how her plan was going. She turned around and saw Chloe giving her a suspicious look. She simply ignored it and left the classroom.

Marissa headed to her car, where her driver was waiting for her. "Your meetings are all set," the driver said; secretly, she was referring to the chef and caterer about the party. And then she remembered something. "Oh. And an old man gave me a jewelry box for you. I think it's a gift from Adrien. It's not dangerous, I checked."

Marissa got into the car and found a small box with a strange symbol on it. She checked it out, this was definitely not from Adrien, but it could be helpful. She opened it and found a belt inside. It was all black and had a buckle that looked like a pair of bat wings.

A small light flew out of the box and flew around Marissa's head. It stopped in front of her and took form. It looked similar to Plagg only it had green eyes, bat wings, and a pointy fang sticking out of its mouth.

The creature smiled at Marissa and said, "Hi. I'm Giiza."

She clasped it in her hand hiding it quickly before anyone looked up.

"Is everything alright in here?" Her driver asked in concern.

"Yep everything's ok." Marissa quickly said then the driver closed the window she looked at the bat kwami. "Ok we need to talk. One you need to promise not to tell anyone anything what I'm about to tell you."

The kwami crossed her arms. "It's usually supposed to be me telling you to keep my very existence a secret. But I keep secrets too. So what's up?"

"I wasn't gonna but understand if you can't I gotta make you do it other means ok. So I'm one from another world and know who hawk moth is."

Giiza looked surprised. "You know who Nooroo's master is? You're from another world?" Giiza asked, trying to wrap her head around that. "Wait. If you know, then we could get the moth miraculous back to the guardian….. And I might have to go back to the box. No way am I telling any of this!"

"You don't wanna go back ok that explains it." Marissa said petting the creature.

"Don't get me wrong, I like those other kwamis. But I missed having a human," said Giiza. "I know Nooroo will be safe until Hawk Moth is defeated. He needs him, after all. Oohh. Apples!"

Giiza dove into the fruit basket that was left for Marissa and happily ate the apple she grabbed. Marissa could barely hold back her laughter.

"Okay. You probably already figured out from Ladybug and Cat Noir that kwamis grant powers," Giiza said after swallowing her bites of apple. "The power I give is the power of sound. You can navigate and find things in the dark with echolocation and create a sonic blast. Your weapons are your claws, and the wings you gain with the costume work as wings. Oh I'm unable to be used by anyone else once I bond I can't be used by anyone else."

"Sounds cool," said Marissa, smiling. "Don't worry. And I'm guessing I turn back a few minutes after using my power."

"Yup," said Giiza while grabbing a mango. "And you've probably guessed I'm a fruit bat, you might say."

"But your actual ability is what?" Marissa asked curiously. The sweet tone the bat lookrd at her for a moment.

"Echo it lets you locate an akuma."

The car stopped once they arrived at the house. Marissa quickly hid Giiza in her bag and got out. A man was waiting for her.

"Ah, miss Marissa," he said in delight. "I'm Thomas Beck. The caterer you sent for."

"Good I want everything to go perfectly," said Marissa.

"I've got a lot of great options for you to choose from," said Thomas, reaching into his bag. "This one is called the 'Arthur and Guinevere' theme. Basically, going with this theme has your boyfriend and you crowned king and queen of the party. What do you think? Can you see yourselves in those crowns?"

Marissa looked over the things the theme included. It was basically everything in Camelot.

"It says here Adrien and I will be sitting on thrones half the time," said Marissa.

"Is that a problem?" Thomas asked.

Marissa handed the packet back and said, "I'm looking for Adrien and me to have fun, which includes dancing and hanging out with friends. Sorry. But this theme isn't what I'm looking for."

"I see. Not to worry. I have other plans," said Thomas as he put the packet away. He looked through and found something. "I call this one 'Disco Tech'."

Marissa opened it and looked curious. It looked nice, but seemed a little out of date.

"Not to be rude, but this theme feels a little dated," said Marissa, returning the packet.

"Fear not. I don't give up without a fight," said Thomas.

"Ok how about a school dance theme do you have that." Marissa asked him looking through it and found one it was a nice party with the girls and boys being able to dance and party cake and so on.

"Oh yes. That's gotten quite a bit of satisfaction," said Thomas. "This package even includes a photo booth option and your choice of a decorative ice sculpture; swan, angel, butterfly, or custom choice."

"Swan sounds good. We'll go with this one." She said in a simple tone.

"Perfect," said Thomas. "Now, I was already informed you have a DJ picked out, so that's no biggie. I'll just need to see the party area and see what we're working with-"

"I'll show you," said Charlotte while pulling him away. "Marissa, the chef has the menu for your party."

After Charlotte and Thomas left, the chef came in and presented the menu to her.

"Everything has been set up according to your specifications. It'll be an open buffet with an assortment of food," the chef explained. "Including camembert cheese."

"Perfect everything will be perfect for Adrien." Marisaa smiled before going call someone. "Hey, uncle I want you to be somewhere for me if you don't mind ...good perfect." She sent the address and got ready to find some fruit.

"You really like this Adrien guy, don't you?" Giiza asked with a smile.

"Of course I do." Marissa smiled at Giiza happily.

"Then I guess it's only fair of me to help you make sure that this party is perfect," said Giiza, hands on her hips.

"Thanks, Giiza," said Marissa, hugging her.

"Anything for my new partner," said Giiza.

* * *

-with Gabriel/Hawk Moth-

"I'm surprised you agreed to this, Mr. Agreste," said Nathalie, Gabriel's assistant. "The last Adrien proposed the idea of a party, you immediately refused. What changed?"

"Well, his fiancee made a compelling case for it," said Gabriel. "She also said it's a surprise, so don't tell Adrien about it. And we can't mention it to Chloe Bourgeois either."

"Was she not invited?" Nathalie asked, a little confused. "I was under the impression she and Adrien were still on friendly terms."

"He's still civil towards her," Gabriel said. "However, she will likely use the party as an opportunity to attempt to woo Adrien. Plus, Marissa's family is still angry at her for causing Marissa to become akumatized."

"Yes. Those do sound like good reasons," said Nathalie. "Alright. Adrien will be brought to the party on time."

With that, Nathalie exited the room, leaving Gabriel alone. Nooroo, Gabriel's kwami, came out of hiding and floated next to him. Gabriel appeared to be thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Master?" Nooroo asked.

"Parties are happy occasions, this is true," said Gabriel. And then he gave a creepy smile. "But, push the right buttons, and all kinds of negative emotions can surface."

"Master, you musn't!" Nooroo said in alarm. "Think of what this will do to Adrien!"

"Nooroo, have you forgotten he is Cat Noir?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, master. But won't Marissa be angry?"

"Of course not," said Gabriel. "She only told me I'm not to take it from him directly. She never said I was forbidden from using anyone she knew to take it."

Why did Nooroo have a bad feeling about this? Unfortunately, because Gabriel is his master, he had no choice but to obey.

* * *

-day of the party, at school-

She got a chill down her spine feeling as if something bad was about to happen and she disliked this.

"So, today's the big day, huh?" Damien asked with a smile. "Your boyfriend's party?"

"Yes I'm super excited for it?"" Marissa happily said.

"I'll keep him busy at his photo shoot while you set up," said Damien.

"Thanks, Damien. You rock," Marissa happily said, hugging her brother.

"Just looking out for my little sister," said Damien.

As Damien walked away, Marissa smiled at her brother. She watched as he met with Adrien and chatted with him as they went to Adrien's car.

"Your brother and Adrien seem to get along well," said Giiza, poking her head out of Marissa's bag.

"Well my brother is a kind guy, but also over protective." She smiled sweetly a slight laugh formed in his lips.

"Is that last part good or bad?" Giiza asked.

Marissa shrugged and said, "Could be seen as either. Now, let's get this party ready."

"Dibs on the fruits!" Giiza cheered as they left, Marissa laughing.

-photo shoot-

Adrien and Damien arrived at the bridge where Adrien would pose for pictures for the latest Gabriel Agreste ad. Demien was to see to it that it took a long time to finish.

"I'll be right here," said Damien.

"Great," said Adrien as he walked to the bridge to pose.

"A little more to the right," said the photographer. "A little more. No. Too far. Perfect."

Damien had to stall, so he said, "You know, I feel like that outfit might be wrong for this light. Maybe you should try the blue top."

The photographer looked at Adrien and then gasped. "You're right! Adrien, change into the blue one!"

"And maybe try not to block the logo too much," Damien said. "I could barely see it from the angle you were standing at."

"What?!" Adrien asked in surprise. "I wasn't covering the logo."

"Sure looked like it from here," said Damien while Adrien was pulled aside.

Damien pulled out his phone and texted Marissa, "Keeping him busy. Take your time setting up."

After sending the text, Damien sat back in his seat to relax. He heard a ding and buzz. He looked and saw Adrien's phone received a text.

:hey, darling. hope you're having fun with my bro he's an excellent model. So I was sure you get along.:

Damien laughed at the text from his sister. Then another text appeared, this one from Chloe Bourgeois.

:Good luck on the photo shoot, Adrikins! Not that you need it.: this was followed by several hearts and kissing emojis.

Damien was pretty grossed out by this. That was when he saw Adrien's wallpaper. It was a picture of Ladybug. Curious, Damien picked up the phone and looked through Adrien's photo gallery. He could hardly believe his eyes. Adrien's gallery was filled with pictures of Ladybug. More than anything else!

"Oh my god. Don't tell me-" Damien said in shock.

"I'm ready to start again," said Adrien from the changing area, now wearing a different outfit.

Damien swallowed a lump in his throat, erased the evidence of his snooping, and said, "Before you start, you just got a text from my sister."

"Oh! Marissa? Cool!" Adrien said as he took his phone. He smiled as he read the text before replying. "I sure will, honey. And send. So, Damien, Marissa said you're a model too."

"Yes," said Damien, hiding his suspicions. "I model for my mom's brand. The boy stuff. I can give you some tips if you want."

"That would be great!" Adrien happily said.

"When I need to get that perfect smile, I always think of people I love," Damien said. "That makes it feel real."

"Really?" Adrien asked. He thought about that. "Can it be anyone?"

"Yes," said Damien. "I think of my family, like my sisters. You could choose your father, your friends, or even heroes."

"Heroes like Ladybug?" Adrien asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Like her," Damien said, noticing the twinkle. Now he was suspicious.

His suspicions grew when he saw Adrien look off in the distance and smile. This was the first time he had ever seen him smile like that, and it was for a girl who wasn't Marissa. So he was right, Adrien had a crush on Ladybug.

"So, you like Ladybug?" Damien asked, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Who wouldn't?" Adrien asked with a sigh, not noticing the glare. "She's amazing."

This really ticked Damien off. "What about Marissa? Isn't she amazing?"

"Huh?" Adrien asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Marissa, the girl you're marrying?" Damien angrily asked. "Isn't she amazing? Or does she have to wear a costume to get your approval?"

"Damien, are you okay?" Adrien nervously asked.

"And while we're talking, what's with the current mayor's daughter calling you a cute nickname?" Damien angrily asked. "Are you seeing her on the side?"

"What?!" Adrien asked in shock. "No! Chloe and I are old friends!"

"Old friends?!" Damien replied with a fake laugh. "Last I checked, friends don't decorate texts to friends with hearts and kissing emojis!"

"You read my text from Chloe?!" Adrien asked in shock.

"It popped up right after Marissa's!" Damien shouted. "That's when I saw your wallpaper of Ladybug! And all those other shots. Either you're an obsessed fanboy, or you're crushing on another girl! Two by the looks of it!"

"It's not like that! Just listen!" Adrien shouted, trying to calm him down.

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say, you playboy!" Damien shouted, and then he stormed off.

* * *

-at home-

She noticed her brother coming in and looking pissed off. She was a bit concerned but decided it was better to let him calm down on his own.

Aphrodite saw that as well and looked curiously at her sister. "Why is Damien so angry, sis?"

"I'm not sure. But we'll be safer out here than in there," said Marissa, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

Inside his room, Damien was fuming. The rage was just building up inside him. Adrien was cheating on Marissa! He had to pay! He grabbed a fencing sword and swung it at a punching bag, pretending to be attacking Adrien.

-Hawk Moth's lair-

The evil villain opened the window and allowed his butterflies to scatter. He grinned as he felt a new potential victim.

"Yes. I can feel it. The anger of a brother. A desire to avenge his sister. Perfect bait for my little akuma," Hawk Moth said as he called over a butterfly and turned it black and purple. He then released it. "Fly away and evilize this boy!"

-At Marissa's home-

Damien was still swishing with his sword when the butterfly came into his room. In his rage, he failed to notice the creature land on his weapon until it was too late.

"Shadow Knight, I am Hawk Moth," said the voice of the moth miraculous owner. "Since your sister has been shamed, I'm giving you the power to restore her honor and exact revenge on everyone whoever threatened it. All I ask in return are the miraculous' of Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"You have my word. I will get you the miraculous' in exchange for the power I need to restore my sisters honor," said Damien, and then a dark fog covered.

* * *

Marissa knew what was gonna happen, Hawk Moth wasn't gonna leave an angry person. She wasn't surprised. But couldnt he have wait until after the party.

"Big sis," said Aphrodite. "Damien turned into a scary knight and jumped out the window. And then he turned your motorcycle into a horse and rode away with a sword in his hand."

"He what?!" Marissa shrieked. And then she calmed down and spoke to her sister. "Don't worry, Affie. Ladybug and Cat Noir will help him. You'll see."

"But what if they can't?" Aphrodite asked in worry. "What if he kills that meanie Chloe? He shouted, "Revenge for Marissa!" I think he wants to kill the girl who was mean to you."

She thought of that. "Then a new hero has to show herself." She walked off to go to her bedroom.

Giiza came out with a smile. "Just say the word, Mari. Giiza, wings up."

"Giiza, wings up!" Marissa shouted and the bat kwami flew into her belt buckle.

Marissa waved her hand across her face and made a black bat like mask. As she spun, a black and dark gray bodysuit with spiked boots. Waving her hands on her back, Marissa made a pair of bat like wings and a tail. And then she waved her hands on top of her head and formed a pair of bat like ears. Once she was finished, Marissa posed in a cool way.

"Hang on, Damien. Don't kill anyone before I get there," said Marissa as she opened her window. "Let's test out these wings."

Marissa spread her wings and jumped into the wind. Like Giiza told her, she was gliding freely through the sky. It didn't take her long to find a knight riding a horse, which was in fact her motorcycle. He had just cornered Chloe and was getting off his stead to attack her.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Save me!" She screamed.

"It's time to pay for how you dishonored Marissa!" Shadow Knight declared.

She scoped down and upwards like wings on her back and slid over putting Chloe down like a black night.

"Okay, who are you supposed to be? And where's Ladybug?" Chloe rudely asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm wondering the same thing," said a male voice. That was when Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared; turns out Cat Noir said that.

"Nice to meet you, Ladybug and Cat Noir," said Marissa. "I'm Vesper."

"And I am Shadow Knight," said the young man in black knight armor. "I seek those who dishonored Marissa, my sweet sister."

"So you decided to try and murder the mayor's daughter?!" Cat Noir angrily asked. "I know she's not perfect, but that's no reason to kill her!"

"Former mayor's daughter if the polls are anything to go by," Vesper commented almost looking slightly pleased.

"Like you know that, you annoying bat," Chloe said in her annoying bratty manner. "And your outfit is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous."

"You know I can just lift you back up and drop you. And look who's talking about fashion yellow is so 6 seasons ago black and red is so much better." Vasper laughed before smirking.

"Thank you," said Ladybug, flattered.

"Don't go complimenting one of the other girls on my kill list," said Shadow Knight, pointing his sword. "After these two is Adrien Agreste."

"What?!" Ladybug asked. "Why him?"

"And why her?" Cat Noir asked.

"I saw those messages. Adrien betrayed my sister's love for him for these two!" Shadow Knight declared. "He is no longer worthy of her!"

"You know you could just, I don't know, turn them into shadows get them out of the way isn't that revenge enough?" Vesper commented getting looks from the other two. "What is killing you better Hawk Moth normally goes for freezing people in stone or making pigeon man but straight out killing you seems a little extreme."

Shadow Knight thought about it. And then he grinned and said, "You're right. Death is too good for them anyway. Chloe, you shall be my sister's servant!"

He pointed his sword and struck Chloe with magic. Ladybug and Cat Noir cried out but it was too late. Chloe was dressed up like a maid and had a collar around her neck. Her eyes were tinted with a green glow and she had a hypnotic smile.

"I shall serve my lady Marissa, Shadow Knight," said Chloe with a bow.

Cat Noir looked at Chloe in shock and then at Vesper. "Who gives villains ideas?!"

"Granted this isn't too bad," said Ladybug, who was trying not to laugh.

"She's a puppet," Cat Noir reminded the girls.

"I'm not much of a hero myself to be honest." Vesper commented lazily. "From what my kwami told me she's more of a work with whoever's willing to type."

"Await your orders at my home," said Shadow Knight. Chloe bowed and left to go to Marissa's home. "This is so much more pleasing than killing. I'll punish Adrien by public humiliation. And Ladybug, your punishment will be to hand over your miraculous. Cat Noir's too. And you, Vesper, don't get in my way and you shall be safe."

"Fortunately for me my Miraculous can't be used by anyone else. You two…..well you might wanna be worried."

"Yeah. No kidding," said Ladybug while spinning her yoyo.

"Vesper, get to the photographer from Adrien photoshoot," Cat Noir whispered to her. "He's got something Shadow Knight can use for his punishment."

"What do you mean?" Vesper asked. "Adrien's not gonna be found there anyway and I doubt he'd find him I know where is through." She smirked.

Cat Noir gulped and said, "Let's just say there were a few pigeons in the area and allergies don't mix with cameras."

"Oh if it was me I would do something way worse…..wow I've never been this mean so this is what she meant when she said she was corruptible." Vasper commented sheepishly.

"What?!" Ladybug asked. "Then you shouldn't use that miraculous if it's dangerous-gah!"

Ladybug was almost hit by Shadow Knight's magic only for her yoyo shield to protect her.

"Talk later. Take care of the baddie now," said Cat Noir.

"We'll see who's the baddie. Attack, Saber!" Shadow Knight shouted.

The horse neighed angrily and charged the heroes. Cat Noir was pinned down, despite his defense. Ladybug was then forced to fight Shadow Knight on her own.

"Shadow Knight, be careful not to harm Cat Noir too badly," Hawk Moth said. "Take the miraculous, but no killing."

"Almost got em, Hawky," said Shadow Knight, striking at the red heroine.

"Where is the akuma?!" Cat Noir grunted. "Vesper, help us!".

"Ok ok." She blocked the the blade with her claws. Before jumping up and hitting the villain off his horse. "Happy."

"Thanks," said Cat Noir.

"I think his akuma might be in the horse," said Ladybug.

"Doubtful. The horse was only transformed when he got on it." Vesper said before getting attacked by the knight.

"Vesper!" Cat Noir cried out, rushing to her side blocking the blade with his staff. "Are you okay?

"Oh kitty's worried how sweet cutie." She said kissing his cheek before helping him push back the blade and the knight.

"Think it's his sword?" Cat Noir asked. "His power seems to come from it."

"Yeah maybe if you want I can use echo to pull it towards us." Vesper suggested.

"That could help. But first….. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shot her yo-yo in the air. The ladybug light transform into a ladybug pattern megaphone. "What am I supposed to do with a megaphone?"

It colored Vesper when she looked at her. That was when Ladybug realized it.

"Vesper, you have to use it," said Ladybug, handing her the megaphone.

"Huh oh oh…..uh You guys might wanna plug your ears."

"Which ones?" Cat Noir joked, pointing to his human and cat ones.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and plugged her ears. Cat Noir quickly plugged his ears when he saw Vesper preparing to use the charm. Shadow Knight was unsure what what going on.

She used echo which in reality was more of a scream that sent ripples through him. His body ached from the metal and the megaphone. The sword was moved out and fell onto the ground two people held their ears in pain and drops of blood dripped onto the ground.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted and then grabbed the sword, destroying it. The akuma flew out and Ladybug opened her yo yo.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!" She said and then threw her yo yo. After capturing it, she pulled back. "Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly."

She got a picture of Chloe cleaning her floor and laughed. "Oh this is funny."

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug shouted as she threw her charm in the air.

The charm turned into magic ladybugs which restored everything to how it once was, fixed damage, and even turned both Chloe not into a servant and Damien human.

"Pound it!" The three said.

Vesper smiled. "Welp. I should go. See you, kitty. Bye little, Ladybug." She flew off.

"She sure is different," said Ladybug as she and Cat Noir looked in the direction she flew in.

"No doubt about that, bugaboo," said Cat Noir. They then heard groaning. "Oh. Looks like the victim's waking up."

Damien opened his eyes and found Ladybug and Cat Noir. "What happened? I remember being pissed at Adrien for the pics on his phone. But after that, nadda."

"You got akumatized," said Ladybug. "Hawk Moth took advantage of that."

"And turned me into a maid!" Chloe shouted as she stormed over to hum, Marissa close behind as did her little sister. "And all your siblings took pictures!"

"You looked funny!" Aphrodite said while giggling.

"You are gonna pay for this!" Chloe declared before storming off.

"Sorry," said Damien to Marissa.

"Don't over think it. Chloe's always like that," Cat Noir casually said. "Well, I better go. Promises to keep."

And then he ran off. Ladybug smiled at them and said, "Me too. Gotta bug out." and then Ladybug swung away too.

Damien looked back at his sister and said, "I may have lost my temper."

"It's fine no problem everyones ok. Besides I need you to do me a favor get Adrien and Marinette. The party's ready and I think it's time for everyone to enjoy themselves." She explained before going to run home totally planning on using Chole's picture as blackmail later.

"No problem!" Damien called. He shrugged at that. "I can always post this picture of Adrien about to sneeze after the party."

-later, during the party-

The entire class had arrived and the party was in full swing. Nino was on fire as a disc jockey, everyone was grabbing different snacks, taking pictures in the photo booth, and even dancing. Marissa was just chatting with Marinette and Alya when Adrien and Damien showed up. And boy did Damien look ashamed.

"Hey, Marissa, great party," said Adrien.

"Thanks, Adrien," said Marissa, smiling sweetly.

"Listen, I'm sorry," said Damien. "I got nosy and looked at Adrien's phone. I saw a text from Chloe and thought he was cheating on you. And those Ladybug pics didn't help much."

"But I explained to him that Chloe just likes to flirt with me and I'm a big Ladybug fan," said Adrien.

"Who isn't a Ladybug fan?" Alya asked, showing off her blog.

"I'm glad we patched things up before I posted this embarrassing picture I have of Adrien," said Damien, showing his phone.

On the screen was a picture of Adrien making a funny face as he's about to sneeze. The girls immediately started to giggle.

"Want me to delete it?" Damien asked.

"No send it to me." Marissa smirked evilly. Her brother gave a confused look. But he sent her the photo. A sweet smile formed on her lips.

Adrien looked at Marissa knowing he lied about the ladybug thing then Marissa kissed his lips again. "Happy late birthday. I have a gift for you."

"Really, Marissa?" Adrien asked, feeling flustered from the kiss.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand. "Come with me."

Marissa proceeded to lead Adrien away from the group.

She pulled a necklace made of silver and a number. The necklace was a heart. "Here this is a picture of me and your mom." Marissa sweetly said. "And the paper is a drawing of you and your mother I drew to let you feel as if she's still around."

Adrien opened the locket and smiled. On one side was a beautiful photograph of Marissa and his mother, Emillie, which was taken before she disappeared. One the other side was a drawn picture of him and his mother, probably drawn by him. A teardrop fell from his eye.

"Thank you, Marissa. This means so much," he said, and then he hugged her.

"You're welcome, Adrien," said Marissa. "Happy late birthday."

"Say, Marissa, when's your birthday?" Adrien asked.

"Uh a month." She smiled before heading back to the party.


End file.
